Complicated
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: 2-D tries to figure out if in the end, did his life turn out for the better or the worst? Then he begins to go into detail about his family and childhood. Did he really have the good childhood that we all thought he had?Set during begginging of Demon Days


_Okay, so another one-shot, this one is based on the time period when 2-D, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russel come back from there first seperation. So pretty much, during Demon Days. The plot of this one-shot is that 2-D is thinking about how his life is so messed up, but it might perhaps be for the best. _

**Complicated**

I couldn't decide wether it was all for the best or for the worse. That was my current problem at hand.

Better, worse, did it make a difference at all? All that had happened through my life? I couldn't decide. Was my existence even needed at _all_?

Most people would see my thoughts and immideatly try to diagnose me with some kind of depression. Was this true? No, Yes, Maybe?

I couldn't deicde the answer to that either. I was yet again stumped. Everything seemed to be complicated lately. Most people would see my life story and say that everything that had happened in my life worked out for the worse.

I mean if I really told people my basic lifestory, and then asked them the simple question if everything worked out for the better or for the worse, I knew they would all say for the worse! That wasn't hard to figure out at all what-so-ever, I would probably even get little pity letters in the mail full of chocolate and flowers! The complicated thing was that they didn't know the entire lifestory, they didn't know the complete detailed, fully covered, tale.

They hardly knew anything at all.

Murdoc really didn't even know much about what my life was like before the crash. Maybe he knew a few snippets of my life here and there, but that wasn't the full story or anything! My entire childhood wasn't just a few little events wrapped up in a basket with a bow!

My entire band has seen my parents, that is true. Are they unkind to them? No, of course not. Are they dishonest? No. Are they secretly something horrible, and awful underneath all of there fake smiles? Of course that wasn't true either.

No, my parents may not be vile, and abusive physcially towards me like Murdoc's father, not at all! No, I got everything I wanted as a child whenever I wanted it.

As long as I behaved.

I was the only child, I had no complications with siblings and such, and I had hardly any other relatives other then one uncle and one grandmother so it was not that I had an abusive extended family.

The problem with my family? The problem? It was that both of my parents hardly even knew I was there. They hardly payed attention to me. They never understood me. Never listened to me. Never wanted me.

When I fell out of a tree one day? No, No, No. I _jumped_ out of a tree one day. Just to get there attention! It hurt, and I lost all my hair, but yet, I was so happy. I was so happy because for at least three hours, I had all there attention.

And then afterwards, as a bonus, I got blue hair! They definietly were shocked at this discovery and I got even more attention! It was like a double win win for me!

That's when I began getting migrains. Soon after that incident as they called it.

Well, my mum was very happy to discover that the pain killers she got me knocked me out or made me into a quiet dazed state for a short period of time. That way they didn't have to deal with me for a short amount of time. She could just leave me in my room, on my bed and wouldn't have to actually listen to me for once.

Then later in life, when I was old enough to attend, they sent me to a pianist academy, to learn to play the keyboard and grand piano. They didn't really care if I learned anything there, the only thing they wanted was me out of there hair on the weekend too.

But I did learn, and I loved the school. I tried to learn to play the piano and keyboard as best as I possibly could, but unfourtunately the piano instuctor didn't seem to want to listen or pay much attention to me either. I think my parents told her to not bother with me much since I wasn't very bright. They probably told her to not expect me to pass any songs she tried to get me to play at all.

So, in an act to try and get her attention, I broke her hand. I got her attention, for once, one day and asked her to help me play. She wouldn't listen to me when I asked her a question so I simply broke her hand and acted as if it was an accident.

Of course she had to get the law involved, and that wasn't first time that I would get to blame/thank the law for how my life turned out to be.

Well, me and my family had to move, and for the second time, I got my parents attention. It made me happy, even if it was only for a little while.

When we moved, my parents had to find a new way to get me out of there sight on the weekends, so even though I was underage for working, she made me attend my uncle's shop and help by working there with no pay.

By the time I was finally nineteen and was legally and employee there, things started to look up. My uncle didn't pay much mind to me either so it was almost a living hell. The only social life I really had was with the costumers who came in. Finally one day, I began playing the keyboard and piano again.

At night time I would practice non-stop and continuously play the keyboards over and over again. Not memorizing songs, but learning notes, learning new songs, making my own songs.

It seemed nice to have an actual hobby, and one that was not forced onto me by my parents.

Sometimes I would play the keyboard while costumers walked around and when I finished some would smile towards me as a form of applauding.

That felt really nice. Getting attention from completle strangers..yeah, it felt _really_ good.

Then, one night when I was just about to close the shop up, some car came barreling through the wall, that's when Murdoc first entered my life. He crashed into me and the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the side of the road some where.

Murdoc finally told me the story after I got to the hospital. Telling me that I had been out-cold for not too long, perhaps a few weeks at the most, but I also learned that durning that time, he had managed to give me not one eight-ball fracture. But two! I wanted to ask him how I got the others eye fractured if the bumper from the car crash only hit one eye, but that was never on my list of things to actually ask him as soon as I woke up.

The second thing I asked him was if my parents came and saw me in the hospital ever, or if they had ever asked Murdoc about me at all.

I was not surprised that the answer was a definite_ 'No'_.

At the time I had just nodded and waited to be taken out of the hospital so I could begin my sucky life all over again, but that's when I learned that I wasn't aloud out of the hospital for another three weeks.

It didn't really matter too much to me, but it wasn't a _favorbal _outcome.

I had sighed and asked Murdoc to get me a keyboard, at which he had complained a bit and decided the least he could do from damaging my face for life was get me something to pass the time.

So when he finally got back to the hospital, I began playing my keyboard and he satyed around out of forced law. I hummed to the music and I finally started began to sing softly, Murdoc gripped both my shoulders and gave me a stern and very harsh look.

I remeber trembling, scared he would finish me off, but then he just asked me if my "singing voice was good any louder_, 2 Dents._"

And that' when I got my nickname, which he shortened to _2-D_ five minutes later and I started my singing career, five minutes later when he heard my voice.

Of course, I did have to wait the three weeks until I could get out of the hospital, but during that time, he was researching for a drummer and a part-time rapper. which he found and succesfully kidnapped the day I got out fo the hospital.

And that's when I had found my family. That's exactly when I had found two of the three real family members I was going to have. Murdoc and Russel listened to me, and I was so delighted that I found it hard to contain myself at times. Sometimes I would just say random, weird things just to see if they were still paying attention to me.

I also found out that each of them had there small quirks like me, Russel was possessed by his old best friend, Del, which was the part-time rapper of the band, as Russel was the drummer, while Murdoc had slightly green skin, and an abusive childhood which he told us of when he was very very drunk. It was hard to understand parts of what he said. Then there was me, who they claimed my own odd quirk was one, my two dented in eyesockets, two, my blue hair, three my unusal migrains, four, my obbsesion with zombies, five, my slight idiocy, and six my very thick accent.

They pretty much claimed me to be _the_ odd quirk. I didn't jus have one, I was full of them.

Then that's when I found my first girlfriend. Murdoc had took us to the potential Kong Studios and had begun researching on a guitarist. He stated that he simply couldn't have a band with no guitarist. It was just bad music with no guitar.

I agreed and so did Russel on a level.

We did find one and she was beautiful with her black hair and amazingly full red lips. I fell in love instantly. She said I was one freaky little dude and then gave me a kiss.

My first one. She was also my first girlfriend, _and_ my first heartbreak.

One night Paula didn't show up our evening practice on our song that we were just about to try and release/publish. Russel and I found them both in the bathroom, in stall number three. That number, on that stall burned in the back of my brain and I know I will never forget it.

To be honest, after the incident, I haven't gone in that bathroom stall ever again.

As soon as Russel saw my shocked and heartbroken look when he opened the stall up, something inside him snapped. His face got red with anger and he grabbed Murdoc, broke his nose and began screaming at Paula to get out before I could even blink.

That's when I knew that Russel was always going to be there for me and I grew a true bond with him.

Then there was Murdoc, was I cross with him? For a few weeks or more, yes. But then afterwards? No. I wasn't mad, because I knew that even the greatest families can get in the biggest ruts and conflicts.

Besides, we were all dysfucional.

We were one big dysfunctional family and I loved it.

He was my idol and almost like a big brother even at times like a father when he is in somewhat of a good mood.

Thats when we decided we needed a new guitarist all over again. We began advertising as soon as I had gotten over the greif of my first girlfriend cheating on me. It took about three or four weeks.

During that time I had just stayed in my room and looked blankly at the wall, every once in a while a bloody tear made its way out fo my eyes, thats what how I cried since the accident. Blood came out where saltwater was supposed to.

After my depression though and only a few weeks after the ad got leaked out into the newspapers and yellowbooks, and even some billboards, a crate came.

When we opened it up, we found our guitarist. A young Japanese girl who knew only one word.

Noodle.

So, that's what we called her, Noodle. I called her Noods for short. And that's when I found another member for my small family.

We somehow managed to teach her the notes to the songs in some sort of odd manner and finally released a few songs. Before I knew it. I was famous. No, we were famous.

Life, was good.

My parents noticed posters with me on it and even called me.

I ignored them for once in my life.

Life, was really good.

But then soon, we all split up, going in different directions,

And sadly, I had no where to turn other then my father's funfair.

and once again, I was miserbale.

I meet people, my social life only being the costumers that came on the ride rarely. But then one day as I sighed out and took someones ticket to get on the boring, and incredibly boring ride, I got a text message from Noodle.

To come back.

And now, as I lie here on my bed after meeting up with my entire family, my true family, all over again, our bonds even stronger then ever before. I think I have finally found the answer to my question.

Yes, everything turned out for the absoulte best. Murdoc saved me from my ever-lasting hell and I had finally found a family that payed attention to me. Even if sometimes the kind of attention I got wasn't very good.

I loved them all never the less.

Things just don't seem very complicated, anymore.

**Okay! I hope you liked my little one-shot! Can't wait to see some of your reviews, since I know that all of you are kind enough to review! Wont you please? (: (: (: **


End file.
